1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a laminated rotor and a manufacturing method for the laminated rotor, especially to a manufacturing method for a laminated rotor in which permanent magnets are sealed by a resin.
2. Description of Related Art
A laminated rotor, in which permanent magnets are inserted in a laminated steel sheet, is used for, for example, an electric motor in a hybrid vehicle and so on. As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-153592 (JP 2013-153592 A), such a laminated rotor is manufactured by inserting permanent magnets in magnet holes provided in a laminated steel sheet, and then filling gaps between the magnet holes and the permanent magnets with a molten resin.